Rumor Has It
by BettyCrocker14
Summary: Set in an Alternate Reality, or more commonly known as High school. The Naruto cast must go through the daily life of high school students. Along the way they will face several challenges, love, rumors, jelousy, etc. SasukexOC, KibaxOC, and normal story line parings. Will Sasuke be able to win over a track loving girl who's despised by Sakura and her group?
1. Chapter 1

_[The more I practice, the luckier I get. ~Jerry Barber]_

Sliding my finger down the page of the book I lift the corner and turn to the next page eagerly wanting to know what happens to the main character.

"I don't care if you want to buy the purple dress, you look better in the yellow one so buy that one." An uptight voice rings through the courtyard causing me to glance up over the cover of my book to see the top of a pink head bob out a side door.

"What are they yelling about now?" Shikamaru asks from the top of the picnic table.

"Who knows maybe she'll break the heel off one of those hooker heels and face plant into an ant bed?" Kiba mumbles from under the shade of the tree.

"Pfft, that'd be the day." I reply as two figures file out behind her.

"But I don't want the yellow one, besides it makes my butt look flabby." The red haired teen says as she stumbles up behind Sakura.

I bite down on my bottom lip trying to control my laughter, which catches their attention.

"What's your problem loser?" Sakura asks as she stares down her nose at me. Silently I slide my bookmark back into place and sit it to the side. Clearing my throat I lean forward and place my hands in my lap before replying.

"Well dear, my problem is you and your two lackeys barging out into the courtyard arguing over a stupid dress that makes both of you look fat." I reply before leaning back on my hands.

"You… You… You… Cow!" Sakura yells before turning sharply in her extremely tall heels and stomping off with her lackeys in tow.

"Mission accomplished…" Kiba states before we all laugh.

Rolling my neck around I catch a glimpse of the boys basketball team coming out of the gym with their gym bags on their shoulders.

"Well, basketball is done, which means track should be starting so I'll catch you cool cats around." I say before jumping to my feet.

"Aww, can't you skip practice for once?" Kiba asks as he sits forward to look up at me.

"Nope, Guy would never get off my back if I skipped." I reply as I pick up my backpack, book and track bag.

"True, it'd be weird if he busted up in English again asking if you wanted to join the track team or the time when he walked into Health asking if you wanted to join the swim team." Shikamaru states as his brown eyes flicker over to me.

"Ha, yes, well anyway I'll see you guys later. Have fun." I say before jogging over to the gym just as Naruto and Sasuke walk out.

"Hey Aru!" Naruto says as I get closer.

"Hey, sorry can't stay to chat." I reply with a smile on my face.

"It's ok-…" Naruto starts to say, but is cut off by a loud scream. Turning I see my best friend Hana sprinting across the courtyard at us.

"Run, both of you." I whisper before sprinting to the side door. Gripping the handle I fling it open and sprint all the way over to the locker rooms just as Hana bursts through the door.

"Whoa there capin' where's the fire?" Temari asks as I come to a stop in front of my locker.

"Hana's the fire." I reply just as she stomps down the stairs.

"You skipped out on me last night! I had to sit through his girlfriend's lecture on not burning your hair with a straight iron..." Hana states as she flings her backpack across the room.

"Sorry, dad wouldn't let me miss the family get together since his sister is in town." I reply as I shake my blue jeans off and pull on my track shorts.

"Meh, I hope she goes back to her fantasy world this afternoon so I don't have to listen to her talk about how cute I'd be if I'd straighten my hair." Hana says as TenTen trudges in with a tired look on her face.

"Hey guys." TenTen says as she quickly gets changed as we stand by the door.

"Lets move it ladies, that track meet this Friday isn't going to win itself." Coach Guy says from the top of the stairs.

"Let's do this!" Temari says as the four of us hurry up the stairs and outside to the track.

"Temari I want you on sprints, TenTen long distance, Aru hurdles and Hana pole vault. We'll do this for a while then I want Aru to try high jump." Guy says as we break off going to the divided sections of the track to practice.

Sliding down in to a stretching position I glance over at the girls to see them doing the same thing. Running my eyes over the bleachers I notice a familiar raven haired boy standing just out of normal eye sight watching us.

Sucking in a deep breath I hop up and shake off the stretching then hunker down and count to five before sprinting off down the track and jumping over each hurdle I come to. At the end of the hurdles I stop and catch my breath then jog back to the beginning and do it over again.

I repeat this for a good thirty minutes before walking over to where the high jump was set up.

"You can do this Aru." TenTen says as she walks over.

"No, she can dominate this thing." Temari states.

"No, she's going to fall flat on her ugly face." Came that same uptight voice from earlier.

"Please tell me they're not dressed out in their cheer stuff?" I mumble loud enough for TenTen and Temari to hear.

"Oh yeah." Temari replies.

Huffing some I puff some stray pieces of hair from my face before turning on my heel and walking back to the designated starting point for the high jump. Sucking in a deep breath I sprint towards the high jump pole as I come closer to the pole I turn sharply at a ninety degree angle and push myself up off the ground and sail up and over the pole barely clipping it as I come down on the mat causing the pole to rattle some, but stay aloft.

"Wewt! Who dominates at the high jump? Aru dudes! So take your little preppy peep-selves on." Hana says as she jumps up and down. Rolling off the mat I smile to myself as Sakura stomps off with her pom-poms flopping around.

"Alright, it looks like we've got our high jumper for the next meet." Coach Guy says as he walks up.

"Yes! Now we have a reason to show up Kiri Academy." Temari says with a huge smile.

"Alright ladies see you tomorrow for one more practice before the meet." Coach Guy says before saluting and waltzing off to do who knows what.

"Aru, not to sound like a creeper or anything, but Sasuke's been watching you since we got out here." TenTen says as we head back to the lockeroom.

"I noticed that." I reply as Hana snickers some.

"Maybe he likes you." Hana says.

"Please, he's on the top of the high school food chain and I'm on the bottom." I reply as we walk into the gym letting the cool air sooth our sweaty bodies.

"Never know, I didn't know Neji liked me until I just so happened to trip on a Biology book and fall on him." TenTen says as we start to gather our stuff.

"Meh, like I said doubt it, besides Sakura's got her name written all over that." I reply while slinging my backpack over my shoulders.

"Pfft, the only thing Sakura has her name on are her cotton fiber tampons." Hana says causing us to laugh loudly before departing to go our separate ways.

Closing my brown hues I hum to some random song as I walk home, well that was until someone calls my name.

"Aru? That's your name right?" someone asks from my left. Opening my left eye I notice it's the raven haired boy.

"Yeah, Duck-butt right?" I ask with a small smile. Frowning he pushes away from the stoop he was leaning against.

"No, Sasuke Uchiha." He spits with a little venom biting the underneath.

"I know sheesh calm down. I don't want your honey badger tribe to come out of nowhere and claw my face off. Besides everyone knows they carry around enough make-up to smoother a human being," I reply while glancing around nervously, "what can I do for ya'?"

"Your dad is Mr. Takaki right? Owner of the restaurant food chain Ki-Tea or something like that?" Sasuke asks as you glance down at your watch.

"Co-owner to be correct and its KaKi-Tea, my aunt is the full owner, but yeah, why?" I ask.

"My dad was invited over for dinner and yeah we're being drug along so I'm not sure where you live and… Yeah." He replies as a small smirk crawls over my face.

"Ah, Mr. Popular doesn't know where I live. Touché, many don't so I guess I can show you the way," I reply as I start to walk again, "so that means you better follow cause' I'm already late."

"Late for?" he asks as he matches his stride with mine.

"Tea time of course." I mutter back as we turn left and head towards a rather small-medium sized house. Hopping up the steps I twist the door knob and go to push it open only to have the door flung open by Aunt KiKi.

"You're late." A rather short plump woman states as she stands in the doorway boring holes into my face.

"Heh… Heh… Uh, practice ran over." I reply while rubbing the back of my head.

"Hn, nice to see you Mister Uchiha, your father is in the study." She says before turning and waddling- I mean hurrying up the stairs.

"Spiteful old…" I mumble as I walk into the foyer and pull off my shoes, "make yourself at home, I'm sure she'll let them know where here. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to change."

Sasuke nods as I hurry up the stairs to my small, over crowded room to change.

* * *

A/N: I do not own anything Naruto [characters, etc.], all that I do own are the OCs Aru, her father, her aunt and Hana and pen and paper.


	2. Chapter 2

Sticks in a bundle are unbreakable. ~Kenyan Proverb

Grabbing a pair of blue jeans and a random shirt hanging in my closet I quickly book it across the hall to the bathroom.

Puffing out my cheeks some I turn the hot water on, shed the filthy track clothes and proceed to shower as fast as I can without trying to slip and break my neck. After showering I dry off and get dressed making sure to run a comb through my shoulder length brown hair.

Tossing the dirty clothes into the hamper I fling open the door and walk down stairs to where I had left Sasuke.

"Took you long enough…" Sasuke says as I walk into the living room.

"Meh, I don't really want to fall and break my neck in the shower. You might, but I value life." I reply as I plop down on the sofa as he looks at the pictures hanging on the wall.

"Is this your mother?" he asks all of sudden which catches me off guard.

"Um, if it's the red haired woman then yes." I reply as LinLin- our cat- jumps off the window sill and waltzes over to Sasuke.

"You look more like your father." He says before bending down and picking LinLin up.

"A lot of people say that." I reply as my father walks into the living room.

"Oh there you two are, dinner is ready and how did practice go?" he asks with a small smile.

"Great actually, I'll be competing in the high jump and hurdles." I reply as we follow him into the dining room.

"That's wonderful dear, I'll be right back, let me finish helping your aunt set the table." He replies before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Ok," I reply before turning towards the table, "oh you must be Mr. Uchiha, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Aru, right?" he asks as we shake hands.

"Yes sir, it's Aru." I reply before taking a seat across from Sasuke.

"I couldn't help but over hear you telling your father that you'll be competing in the high jump and hurdles are you on the track team?" Mr. Uchiha asks as my father walks through the doorway carrying a couple of bowls.

"Oh, yes sir. It's one of those things that I got hooked on in my freshman year, it's a blast actually." I reply with a smile.

"I keep telling Sasuke here that he should join, he'd do great in the marathon or long jump. But he prefers the more physical contact sports." Mr. Uchiha replies which catches me off guard, causing me to choke on the water I was taking a sip of.

Quickly sitting the glass down I grab my napkin and wipe my mouth while fighting down a fit of laughter.

"Are you OK dear?" my father asks as he walks in carrying two bowls, one in each hand.

"Fine." I reply in a squeaky voice, trying not to make eye contact with Sasuke who is currently staring at me.

"Alright let's eat shall we?" Aunt Kiki asks as she walks through the door carrying a basket of rolls. After sitting the rolls down she sits down and leads us in a small grace.

Dinner flies by in a whirl and before I even know it; it's time for the Uchiha's to leave.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Aru, and I'll see you next week Hatori." Mr. Uchiha says while shaking my father's hand.

"It was nice meeting you too sir." I reply with a smile.

"I'll see you next week as well Fugaku, have a nice night." My father replies before they walk off into the night.

"Aru, are you ready for your aunt to go home yet?" my father asks through gritted teeth as a crash emitted from the kitchen.

"Oh dad, you silly daddy, I've been ready for her to leave." I reply as Aunt Kiki let out a string of curse words.

"Then we shall give her the boot, until Christmas." He replies before walking into the kitchen to find out what she had broken.

Yawning I lock the front door and climb the stairs to my room. Once there I pull the covers back on my bed and fall right into the depths of warmth and sleep.

Rolling over I'm met with sun filtering through the curtains just as my dad bangs on my door urging me to get up or I'll be late for school.

Rolling out of bed I grab some clothes and hurry over to the bathroom to get dressed, making sure to wash my face and brush my teeth and hair, pulling it into a ponytail. Once done there I walk back over to my room and grab a fresh set of track clothes and walk down stairs where my dad is watching some TV show while eating a bowl of cereal.

"Aunt Kiki left already?" I ask as I shove my track clothes into my gym bag.

"Mhm." He replies not tearing his eyes from the TV.

"Alright dad I'm off, have a great day at work. Love you." I say as I grab a couple of piece of toast before slipping on my shoes and tossing my backpack over my shoulders. Picking up my gym bag I jimmy the door open.

"Love you too, have fun at school." He replies before I shut the door. Shouldering my gym bag's strap I munch on slightly burnt toast as I make my way to Konoha High School.

"Neh, Aru. Was that Sasuke I saw coming out of your house last night?" Hana asks as she comes up on my left side munching on an egg sandwich.

"More than likely, his dad and my dad had a business meeting last night. Why were you stalking my house last night creeper?" I ask while bumping her shoulder with mine slightly.

"I'm not a creeper unless it deals with Kiba and that stays between us understood?" she asks as someone squeals from a balcony not far from us. Stopping we look up to see pink hair blowing in the air from an open door.

"Oh no! What's wrong Sakura did your mirror break?" I ask loud enough for Hana to hear which causes her to snort some in an attempt to keep from laughing and drawing attention.

"Sakura, honey what's wrong?" Sakura's mother says over her daughter's hysterics which we can barely hear due to the hustle and bustle of people.

"This… This… Thing on my face!" Sakura screams back.

Hana and I glance at each other before rushing to the school. Once on campus we quickly look for our little group and soon find them under the same tree from yesterday.

"Guys! Guys! Sakura has this huge zit on her face and we caught her wigging out over it!" Hana says as we come to a stop in front of them.

The group consisting of Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Temari and TenTen.

"Well that explains why Ino and Karin are stalking around at the entrance." Shikamaru says.

"Hey guys, did you finish your Trigonometry homework?" Temari asks as me and Hana plop down on an empty picnic table bench.

"Turned it in yesterday, sorry." I reply as I catch a glimpse of Sasuke walking on to campus not far from Ino and Karin which causes them to squeal like the rabid fan girls they are.

"So you guys go up against Kiri Academy tomorrow right?" Kiba asks as he sits down next to me.

"Yeah, rumor has it they're supposed to be bringing back a senior from last year." I reply as I dig the heal of my red converse into the dirt just as a black aura starts heading towards the school.

"Looks like Sakura is here." TenTen says just as the bell rings signaling it's time for first period.

"Lovely, we have her first period in Konoha History." Temari mumbles as we all head into the main building soon taking our leave in different directions. I fall into step behind Shino on our way to Chemistry with Mr. Sarutobi, keeping the peaceful silence though.

Walking into the class I notice Bunsen burners sitting on each of the lab tables which can mean only one thing: we're brewing.

"Well Dr. Boom, your wish has come true." Mr. Sarutobi says as I walk into the class causing some of the other kids to snicker some. My eyes narrow some in an awesome squint like way.

"Oh yeah…" I reply before dropping my gym bag and back pack on the floor before sliding on to the stool at the first lab table.

"Alright class… Let's all put on our protective gear… You as well Aru." Mr. Sarutobi says as he closes the door just as Sasuke scurries in.

Noticing that all of the other seats were taken besides the one beside me I groan inwardly as Sasuke takes that seat.

"Now… Let's begin." Mr. Sarutobi says as he writes a simple chemical equation on the board.


	3. Chapter 3

Some things have to be believed to be seen. ~Ralph Hodgson

"No, Aru don't mix that togeth-." Mr. Sarutobi says just a little too late as a loud explosion echoes around the room as a mushroom cloud of black smoke rises up from a beaker.

"Now you've done it Dr. Boom." Kiba says from behind me as I scratch the back of my neck while laughing nervously. I glance nervously over at Sasuke and notice he's grimacing and wiping soot off his clothes.

"Next time Aru, just follow the directions like it says too." Mr. Sarutobi says at the end of class.

"Really am sorry, I didn't think it would cause that big of an explosion. I must have added just a little too much hydrogen." I reply while smiling nervously.

"Eh, it's OK at least you're interested in this stuff and not just sitting there looking bored out of your skull. Here's your homework now hurry on to your next class so that you're not late." Mr. Sarutobi says while handing me a piece of paper with formulas on it.

Nodding I take it and walk out of the chemistry lab heading towards trigonometry since it's first, third, fifth and seventh block today.

I walk down the hall in a hurry hoping to catch up with Hana or TenTen to tell them about the newest addition to the burn marks on the ceiling. Not seeing either of them I duck into trigonometry to see Mr. Ebisu already scribbling bellwork on the board.

"Heard you blew up another beaker, way to go Dr. Boom." Shikamaru says as I walk by his desk and high-five him.

"That's my job." I reply as I slide into the desk next to him and Choji.

"So you ready to take on Kiri Academy tomorrow?" Choji asks as he pops a couple of chips into his mouth just as the bell rings.

"I'm on fire and can't wait." I reply just as Mr. Ebisu whirls around.

"Alright, let's cut the chitter-chatter and let's get to work. Chapter test is next Wednesday and we've got a lot to cover before then." He says as we groan and dig our books out.

Trigonometry flies by and before I know it I'm standing outside in the courtyard for break.

"At least you didn't set your hair on fire this time." Temari says as I collapse next to her on the grass.

"By the way I heard the cheerleaders are supposed to be cheering us on today." TenTen says as we hear a lot of peppy squeals.

"Two, four, six, eight who do we appreciate?" Karin shouts before Sakura backflips into the front of the cheer line.

"Konoha's lighting fast track team!" Sakura screams.

Rubbing my temples I sit and listen to them chant for several more minutes until I hear the bell ring signaling it's time for class.

"Well, let's go tackle Konoha History." Hana says as we gather our stuff up and join Hinata and several others who are heading towards Mr. Umino's class.

"Better yet Sakura it's two, four, six, eight who's gonna' break her flimsy neck? Aru! Aru!" Ino says as she and Sakura laugh together as we walk by them.

"Oh and stay away from Sasuke loser, he belongs to me." Sakura says as she flips her pink hair over shoulder.

"Don't let them get to you." Hana says as we walk into Mr. Umino's class.

"Not going to." I reply as we take our seats.

After scribbling notes for a good hour and having to sit through Mr. Umino trying to explain to Naruto the importance of the class I yawn and shuffle my way to my final class of the day, that being English with Mr. Hatake.

"Now, before you all go to dig out your Romeo and Juliet books I have an announcement." Mr. Hatake says just as I slide into my seat, by the famous Sasuke Uchiha and next to Shino.

Just as Mr. Hatake was going to speak, Principal Tsunade comes onto the intercom, "Attention students since tomorrow is an extremely important day for the track team and for Konoha High, classes for today and for tomorrow have been canceled, you're allowed to go home early. That is all."

As the news sunk in it didn't take long for students to grab their stuff and file out in a non-orderly fashion.

"We still have practice don't we?" Hana asks as we walk out into the hall.

"Yeah." I reply as we're joined by Temari and TenTen.

"So, do you think he'll make us go through the normal stuff?" Temari asks as we walk onto the track dressed out to find Coach Guy already there with his whistle firmly placed in his mouth with a look of determination set on his face.

"Alright ladies let's run through each thing you're competing in tomorrow and let's make Principal Tsunade proud as well as your fellow students!" Coach Guy yells before he blows his whistle.

Shrugging my shoulders some I walk over to the hurdles first and do my normal stretches before coasting through them without a single problem, beating my normal time as well. As I make my way over to the high jump I see Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Naruto and Neji perched in the bleachers watching us. Glancing at the stairs I notice Sasuke climbing up to join them.

"Foooocccccuuuuussss!" Hana screams at me from the pole vault. Shaking off a few jitters I slink down into a hunkering position before sprinting towards the pole. Staring at the pole I push off the ground just as I the mat and sail right over the pole, clearing it and landing on the mat with a thud. Heart pounding I roll off the mat and come face to face with cheering.

"Oh we so got this tomorrow!" Hana says as she high-fives me.

"Alright ladies that's it for today, I'll see you bright and early in the morning don't forget to get a good night's rest and eat a healthy breakfast." Coach Guy says before he walks away.

"Should be go out to celebrate? There's this new restaurant open and a new movie out." Temari asks as we head back to the locker rooms.

"Can't, older brother is trailing home from school." Hana replies as we drop down onto the benches just inside the locker room.

"Parents anniversary so I'm going out with them." TenTen replies as she starts to pull her track shoes off.

"What about you Aru?" Temari asks as I slowly unlace my shoes.

"Dad's cooking tonight so he wants me to be there," I reply with a slight frown, "sorry."

"It's cool, but we're going out tomorrow after the track meet. No ifs, ands or buts about it." Temari says as I slip my tennis shoes on and grab my gym bag and backpack as the rest of them do the same.

"Deal." We all agree before taking our leave.

Yawning I duck away from the others as if I've already started to sprint home. Doubling back through the soccer field I come to a stop in front of the high jump narrowing my eyes at it.

"Having doubts?" comes a familiar voice.

"No… Don't you have a date with a cheerleader or something?" I ask before I spin on my heel to look at Sasuke, who's standing with his hands shoved deep into his blue jean's pockets with a bored expression on his face.

"Maybe, are you keeping tabs on me or something Takaki?" he asks as I huff and start to walk off.

"I only keep tabs on bands that I like and Hana when she's hyped up on chocolate and Sakura's posting it all over the internet." I reply which catches him off guard because he digs out his cell phone to check his social networking sites.

Rolling my eyes I continue to walk ahead leaving him to check each site he's on. Humming softly to myself I make it halfway home before he's by my side again.

"More like you're keeping the tabs." I state as I start to become agitated.

"Thought I should walk you home is all." He says as we near my house.

"Well aren't you the gentleman and why the sudden interest in me? I think we've met once and that was briefly the other day when I spoke to Naruto and that wasn't even a technical meeting." I reply as we stop in front of my house.

"You're different is all." He says before walking off, just leaving me standing there trying to figure out what exactly he means.

I continue to stand there till my dad pokes his head out of one of the windows, "Hey cupcake! Come one inside its Granny Gran's special recipe tonight."

A look of horror springs across my face before I reply as I shakily move up the steps, praying that Sasuke hadn't heard that little nickname, "Coming dad."

Tossing my stuff down in the hall I dig the Chemistry homework out and sit down at the island in the kitchen as my dad continues to cook.

"Chemistry again? You didn't blow anything up again did you?" he asks as he stirs something in the skillet.

"Yeah, simple accident though, mixed a little too much together." I reply as I breeze through the chemistry problems.

"Well, you've got my smarts in Chemistry then." He says as he places a plate in front of me and sits down across from me.

"Pfft dad, I doubt you ever blew things up. Besides Mr. Sarutobi says that he doesn't mind a few explosions now and then." I reply as I dig into the unrecognizable food, finding that it tastes pretty good.

"Ready for the track meet tomorrow?" he asks as his brown eyes drill me for an answer.

"Sort of, just a few butterflies, you'll be able to make it won't you?" I ask just as the phone rings.

"I hope to sweetie, excuse me while I take this." He says as he goes to answer the phone. I quickly finish my food and gulp down the chocolate milk he had poured for me just as a heated argument broke out between whoever he was on the phone with.

Sighing I wrap his food up and place it in the oven before sprinting up stairs to take a shower and crash in the bed. After cleaning myself I flip the light off and dive into the pile of blankets on my bed.

And the winner of the high jump is…. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Groggily cursing I roll over and hit the silence button on the alarm clock. Wiping the sleep-crusties from my eyes I roll out of bed and pout on my regulation track clothes for Konoha High. Combing through my hair with a brush I put it up into a tight ponytail before brushing my teeth.

Once done upstairs I hop downstairs down the orange juice and toast my dad had laid out for me and glance over the note he had left on the table.

'Have a meeting this morning, I'll try to be there, good look cupcake and have fun. –Love Dad.'

"Great, my lucky charm won't be there." I mumble to myself before I slip on my tennis shoes and pick up my gym bag after cleaning out my clothes from yesterday.

"Come on Aru! Let's do this!" Hana screams from outside.

"Coming!" I yell back as I fling open the front door making sure I lock it before closing it.

Turning I see that she's got her war paint on and shake my head while smiling.

"What?" she asks as we jog towards the track.

"You remind me of this woman I saw on TV the other day; I think they called her an Amazonian." I reply.

"Is that an insult?" she asks which causes me to chuckle.

"Nope." I reply as we walk up to a fully packed house of spectators and several track teams. The only one we're worried about being dressed out in bright blue uniforms.

"Hey Aru look, the guys have a section that's just for us." Temari says pointing towards a specific section of bleachers as we walk up to them.

There in the bleachers I see posters with all of our names on them and each of the guys are holding one.

"Sasuke's there too." Hana says loud enough for me to hear. Gulping some my heart starts to race some as butterflies find their home in my stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

_Every day is an opportunity to make a new happy ending. ~Author Unknown_

* * *

"Hurdles and pole vault competitors to your places." The announcer calls over a loud speaker. I glance over at Hana and notice that's she's breathing hard and rubbing her hands together out of nervousness.

"Dude, chill, we got this. Kiri Academy is going down today Hana. Isn't that what you keep saying? Well instead of just repeating the words let's do this." I say as I look at her then at TenTen and Temari.

"Aru's right. It's time to quit stating and take action." Temari says as Hinata jogs over in a score keepers outfit.

"Y-you guys ready?" she asks while clutching her clipboard.

"We're ready. Alright, Temari good luck on sprints and TenTen… Please kick their arses in the long jump. Hana and I got ours by a long shot." I say before we all bump fists and take off in different directions.

Approaching the starting position for hurdles I see the same guy from last year is in the lane next to my lane.

"Well, isn't this a doozey Shu? Is that your name? I can never seem to get it right because it isn't important if I'm the winner." The white haired young man says as I stop in my lane and start to stretch to work out the kinks in my muscles.

"Not this year, and its Aru, learn it." I reply with a small smirk on my face as we hunker down in our running positions as Gaara walks over with a starting gun.

"We'll see…" he spits back just as Gaara pulls the trigger.

Digging my heels into the track I sprint off full speed ahead of the young male taking the first three hurdles way before he hits the first one. Taking deep breaths I launch myself over three more, taking careful note that he's gaining on me quickly. I look ahead and count how many I have left and push myself harder. To my left I see that he's a hurdle behind me and I fling myself forward and sail over the last one and come to an immediate stop as I see the young male take out his last hurdle as his foot catches it.

Huffing some I brush the sweat off my face as I quickly walk back over to help him up.

"Come on." I say as I hold out my hand for him to take. Scowling he takes it and I pull him up.

"Thanks, I guess." He mumbles before dropping my hand and taking off back to his coach who's brooding by now.

"Winner of hurdles is Aru Takaki; second place goes to Suigetsu Hoozuki." The announcer says over the loud speaker which causes the crowd to go wild with excitement.

"Woo! That's what I'm talking about Aru! You've got youth today!" Coach Guy says as I walk over to him at the pole vault where Hana is getting ready.

Chuckling some I take a water bottle from the basket sitting next to his feet. Swishing some around in my mouth I watch as Hana picks up her pole and ready's herself at the starting point.

Tossing the pole up and down in her hand some she grips it tightly with both hands and rushes towards the pole situated in the air. Shoving the end of the pole in small box in the ground Hana places her feet together and shoots over the pole, not touching it and lands on the mat on the other side with a soft plop.

"Woo! Way to go Hana!" Coach Guy yells next to me as Hana rolls off the mat.

"Winner of sprints Temari, winner of long jump; TenTen, and for the final activity for this morning, winner of pole vault; Hana Miyazaki. The second half of the meet will consist of high jump. For now there is a small break." The announcer says.

Hana, Temari and TenTen walk over as smiles spread across our faces.

"Shuffle!" Hana screams which causes us to laugh some and do our group dance which consists of this weird foot shuffle, wiggling of the arms and hopping up and down.

"Alright Aru, you're the only one left and we're bringing home the gold." TenTen says as we sit down in the grass.

"I know, I know." I reply as I stretch some as Hana waves the guys over towards us as they disembark from the over packed bleachers.

"Wewt that's how we do it Hana!" Naruto says as he plops down next to me.

"How you holding' up Dr. Boom?" Shikamaru asks as he pushes his knee into my back some.

"Fine, fine." I reply as Sasuke stands across from me as Akamaru sits in-between my legs.

"The only thing keeping us from reclaiming the title this year is you and that pole Aru. Do you know who else is competing in that category?" Temari asks.

Shaking my head no I glance over at the high jump where several track teams have gathered.

"Not a clue." I reply just as the announcer comes over the loud speaker.

"All high jump competitors please make your way over to the designated area."

Sighing I push myself up and roll my neck as Naruto and most of the guy's head back towards the bleachers.

"Yo' Dr. Boom." Sasuke calls just as I start to head towards the high jump area. Hana stops and looks at me but I wave her on.

"What's up doob?" I say as I walk up to him.

"I... Uh… Got you something for good luck." He replies after clearing his throat. Digging around in his pocket he pulls out a small bracelet.

"Oh… Wow, thanks. But you didn't have too." I say as he gently places it around my wrist, making sure the clasp is completely closed.

"It's also for putting up with me." He replies.

"Aru, better hurry up!" Temari screams.

"Thanks, really. It's very sweet." I say before running over to the high jump area not really catching on to what he means by putting up with him.

Walking up to the starting point I notice that there's only one competitor, Suigetsu. The white haired young man from the hurdles.

"Damn…" I say as he gives me a toothy grin.

"Well hello there doll, where'd you get the bracelet from? An admirer?" he asks while studying my wrist until Hinata walks up to us.

"A-Aru you'll go last, S-Suigetsu you'll go first. That o-okay?" she asks as I push the bracelet around my wrist.

"That's fine Hinata." I reply with a small smile.

Nodding she takes her leave as Suigetsu gets ready to start running. Gaara holds up the starting gun as the crowd slowly becomes silent. Pulling the trigger the gun makes a loud blasting sound. Taking off Suigetsu sprints towards the pole situated in the air. As he nears the mat he takes a sharp ninety degree turn and launches himself from the ground. Sailing up and over the bar I watch and hold my breath as his heel clips the pole which causes it to move around some and come clattering down after him. This earns him a loud groan from Kiri Academy.

Cursing he rolls off the mat before stomping away as a couple of people move to put the pole back up. Gulping some I roll my shoulders some before taking my spot at the starting point. Stretching I slowly slink down into my starting position. Gaara raises the starting gun again and quickly pulls the trigger. Digging my feet into the ground I sprint off. Huffing I watch as the distance between me and the mat started to draw near, taking a ninety degree turn I push off of the ground and twist my body so that I sail right over the pole never touching it. As I near the mat on the other side of the pole I hear the crowd break out into a chorus of screams. Hitting the mat I lay there as Temari, TenTen, Hana and Coach Guy crowd around me.

"Woo-hoo!" Coach guy screams as they all drag me in for hugs.

"Way to go cupcake!" I hear my dad scream from a few feet away which causes me to freeze and go red in the face, but it's covered up when a cooler of water is dumped over my head.

The awards ceremony flies by and before I know it we're sitting in a restaurant at one of the biggest tables they have, to celebrate.

"I actually kind of feel bad for the guy who blew the high jump." TenTen says as I sip my water.

"Why's that?" Naruto asks as he chows down on ramen.

"I mean, all the training you put into it and your foot catches the pole and it all comes tumbling down." TenTen replies.

"True, but, sometimes people get the bighead." My dad says as he sips his coffee.

"He's right and it's getting pretty late so I best be shoving off." Temari says.

"Same." Shikamaru says as he and several others stand up.

"Alright see you guys Monday." I say before waving after them. I turn my attention back to the table and realize it's only me, Hana, my dad and Sasuke left.

"No curfew tonight Hana?" my dad asks as I pick around at what's left of my desert as I glance around at Sasuke then Hana.

"Nope not really I was actually hoping to discuss Chemistry homework with Aru." Hana says as a sly smirk slides across her face.

"Hm? I could help." My dad says which causes me to choke some on the chocolaty good once I caught on to what she was referring to.

"It's all good dad; Hana understands the formula unless I add K to it." I state which causes the smirk to fall off her face.

"Actually Mr. Takaki, I really should be going, I'll catch you later Aru, and then we'll talk about that homework, yeah?" Hana says as she shoves her chair away from the table.

"Sure." I reply as my dad stands up as well.

"Well, we should get going and Sasuke your parents informed you, that you'll be staying with us for the weekend while they're out of town and the house is being fumigated?" my father asks which causes my eyes to widen.

"Say what?" I ask.

"Yes sir, they told me this morning." Sasuke replies as we head towards the exit.

"Whoa, whoa what?" I ask once we were outside.

"I thought I told you last night love, Sasuke here will be staying with us till Monday while his parents are out of town on business and their house has to be fumigated." My dad replies while I try to form words so that I can battle that statement.

"B-but…" I finally get out.

"No buts, Fugaku is a really good friend of mine so I'm not going to turn away his son when he needs a place to stay. And by the way your aunt says congratulations on winning today." He replies as we turn a corner as we head home.

"Fine." I reply as I glance over at Sasuke who has a blank expression on his face.

My face softens as I continue to look at him not hearing my dad call my name until he was almost shouting it.

"Aru… Aru did you hear me?" My dad says.

"Huh?" I ask as I look back at him.

"I said I have a meeting in the morning, kind of early do you mind running some errands for me?" my dad asks.

"Sure." I reply with a smile.

"Alright." He replies as we make our way up the front steps of the house. Unlocking the door, my dad shows Sasuke up to where he'll be sleeping after he grabs his bags from the foyer.

Sighing some I climb the stairs and enter my room and flop down on my bed not bothering to change out of my track clothes or shut my door.

"Hope you don't mind sleeping across from Aru, she doesn't sleep walk or anything that I know of." My dad says as he chuckles which causes me to blush a scarlet color and I thank the high heavens that the lights are off so no one can see.

"Thank you Mr. Takaki." Sasuke says before my dad shuts the door to his room and walks into mine.

"Night cupcake. See you in tomorrow, and let that crush grow." He says before he pulls my door closed with a laugh.

Groaning I pull the pillow over my head and fall fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. All I own is Aru, Hana and Aru's father. :]


End file.
